Runner Boy
by Spark480
Summary: John Isman; a 6 year old boy with no family. The last words he heard from his family were "run". John must go through hardships in this new life. Along the way friends and family are made. He didn't know what this new world was capable of, though he is protected from this world from those around him.
1. Chapter 1

_What do you do when your in trouble Johnny?" My sister Mary asked._  
 _"You run." I respond. Run was the only thing I could do. I couldn't fight, so I ran._  
 _""And what do you do when you find a good hiding spot?" She asked again._  
 _"You stay put until you find me." I said with a smile. My sister had created a system for me for when things got bad I could make it._  
 _"And what if I'm not there?"_  
 _"I run and scavenge for supplies. Trust nobody." I quickly reply knowing the drill. My sister would ask me these questions everyday so I wouldn't forget._  
 _"Good." She says ruffling my hair_.

I quickly get a grasp of reality with the presence of the two people in front of me.  
"Bud, what's your name?" The Asian person asks me.  
I stay frozen. I was caught in a situation. These people looked pretty trust worthy, but I remember what Mary said. "Trust nobody." I made up mind and decide to make a run for the treeline.  
"Wha...wait! Kid!" The Asian says as runs after me trailed by the woman behind him.  
I was clearly not fast enough to get away from the man as he caught me before I was about 200 yards out from the treeline.  
"We're not here to hurt you. We just want to help you."  
I give him a worried look showing him I was convinced yet.  
"M...Mary says to trust nobody." I slip out.  
"Who's Mary." The woman responds.  
"M...Mary is m...my sister."  
"Umm...Do you know where she is? We can help you find her." The Asian man says in effort to comfort me.  
"Mary is...gone." I quietly sniffle and let a tear shed down my dirty cheek.  
"Do you have a group we can take you back to?" The woman asks.  
I shake my head and look down kicking the dirt at my feet.  
The Asian man starts to rub my shoulder and gives the woman a look quietly saying," We can't just leave him here, he's just a kid."  
The woman nods in agreement with the man. She slowly starts to walk over to where I am standing and says," How would you like to come to my farm. We have food, water, and we can catch up your leg there.  
I quickly look down at my right leg noticing deep rich red streaming down to my sock; the sock was now stained red. I hadn't realized I had a deep cut in my leg till now. I made my choice. I looked at the Asian man and hugged him. This was the most comfort I had felt in weeks. I could finally stop running.  
"Well if you are going to come with us you have to at least tells us your name." The man says. It has been so long since I have had actually said or heard my name I almost forgot.  
" Umm...I think it's...John...um yeah John." I say after a deep thought.  
The Asian man gives the woman a worried look. They probably thought I was a stupid or something.  
"My name is Glenn and that's Maggie." They both give me warm smiles making me even more comfortable. I finally found people who actually might care for me.  
"Alrighty then, let's get you to the farm." Glenn says.  
"Who do you want to ride with?" Maggie asks. Ride? They came in two cars?  
"Ride what?"  
"Horses, we came here by horse." She replies.  
"Umm...I've never rode a horse before."  
"Don't worry, your going to sit behind me or Glenn."  
"I think I'll ride with Glenn." Glenn was the first one I meet so I chose him.  
"Right choice John, I'm the cool kid." Glenn says excitingly. Maggie then rolls her eyes. I decided to take a nap because who know the last time I have been actually able to sleep in peace.  
"John." Someone was gently pushing my shoulder. I open my eyes to avail Glenn. He picks me up from the horse and places me onto the ground.  
"I suppose I introduce you the group now."  
"Ok..."  
"Uh...Guys so when me and Maggie were looking for supplies we found someone. Understand he's a bit shy, just I thought I'd introduce him to everyone."  
"Another person? Damnit Glenn we've got enough people as it is."  
"He's just a kid."  
"Dosen't matter, it's still another mouth to feed." The bald man goes off and walks away.  
"That was Shane, kinda a meanie."  
"That's Dale." Glenn says as he points to the top of a RV.  
"Dale this is John." I give a shy wave.  
"Nice to meet you John." He yells from the top of the RV.  
I was then introduced to a woman who seemed really stressed.  
"Lori this is John, John this Lori."  
"Um...hi." I quietly say.  
"Hello John." For some reason Glenn looked really nervous.  
"We should probably take you to Herschel and get your knee fixed." Glenn says worryingly trying to get me moving.  
"John, Herschel should be right inside, me and Maggie have to talk."  
I was a bit confused and worried at the moment. The group looked like a hot mess from what I could see. I walked up the steps and walked into the house. I looked around the house and looked for anyone that looked like a Herschel. I did find someone who was a girl though.  
"Are you lost." The girl says.  
"No, Glenn Sayed to find Herschel."  
"Oh, he is right over there." She says pointing at a room.  
"I'm Beth by the way."  
"I'm John."  
"How come I've never seen you before?" Beth asks.  
"Uh...I'm new here."  
"Oh, well nice meeting you any ways John." Beth says as she exits the house.  
I walk over to the room where she said Herschel was.  
"Herschel?"  
"Yes? And you are?"  
"I'm John, I'm new here, Glenn told me to come and see you."  
Herschel sighs. "Well, nice to meet you John, what brings you to me?"  
"My leg." I lift up my leg to where it was horizontal to the ground showing the blood.  
"Now that is a bit a of a problem. I'll be right back." Herschel walks over to the kitchen and comes back with some supplies. He hands me a towel.  
"Bite down on it, this is not going to be painless."  
I follow his orders and bite down on the towel. Herschel wipes down the blood with a wet rag and then takes a different rag, but with alcohol and wipes my leg down with it. I'm not going to lie; it hurt, but it was over before I knew it.  
"Well, there you go John, all patched up, your good to go."  
"Thank you Herschel."  
I get up from the chair and walk to where I last saw Glenn. Except he wasn't there. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. Glenn was my guide and he was now just gone. I started to run around and yell for Glenn while sobbing. I was then grabbed by the wrist by the second most familiar face. Maggie. I immediately latched onto Maggie.  
"Where's Glenn?" I sobbed.  
"Right over here hun."  
I was then handed over to Glenn.  
"Hey, you alright bud?"  
"Where were you?"  
"I thou...I'm sorry." He said as he hugged me.  
"You two look like you could use some sleep. I'll leave you two alone." Maggie said as she walked away.  
"I made you a spot in my tent for you." Glenn told me.  
I crawled into the tent and wrapped myself in the blankets that were there.  
"Goodnight Glenn."  
"Goodnight John." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Rise and...oh. Your already up." Glenn said shockingly.  
"I couldn't sleep at all Glenn. I was scared the whole night." I said in a quite voice.  
"Scared of what exactly?"  
"All of these new people."  
"John, these people are the most trust worthy people I know. If it we're for thinking I wouldn't have made it this far."  
"Well, since you trust them I guess I can trust them."  
Glenn then took me to get breakfast. This was the first time I have eaten in almost 2 days. Glenn seem to be deeply sorry about forgetting to get me food yesterday, but I could him it is alright. I am used to going days without food, so it was alright. Glenn handed a me a bowl of oatmeal and took me to where Maggie was sitting on the house's porch. I sat in between Glenn and Maggie having them sandwich me.  
"So, John how so you like it here so far." Maggie asked.  
"It's been good so far. This is by far the best I have had in weeks." I said with a smile.  
"And you don't have to call me John, most people _used_ to call me Johnny."  
"Well, alrighty then Johnny." Maggie said with a smirk.  
"Johnny, if you don't mind can I talk to Glenn alone."  
"Umm...ok." I placed my finished bowl on the porch and walked towards where the tents we're. As soon as I was about to get in the tent someone said something. I turn around and see a boy with a cowboy hat on. The boy was pale with brown hair and seemed a couple years older than me.  
"Hey, what's your name?" The boy asked.  
I froze. Hesitated. It had been so long since a kid my age asked my name. I started to realize how out of touch with the world I had been.  
"John, but people call me Johnny."  
"My name is Carl, Lori is my mom and Rick is my dad." He said pointing in the direction of his parents.  
"You the first kid I've talked to since...Sophia went missing."  
Sophia. I kid went missing. This was starting to freak me out. What if I went missing next.  
"You'll really like Sophia; we're going to find her."  
I didn't say anything and let Carl do the talking. He was talking about how he had been shot and how cool Sophia will think he is. Carl seemed nice and all, but it's the fact I'm I've been out of touch with the world. I never seemed to have a decent conversation anymore with anyone, with certain exceptions with Glenn and Maggie. Speaking of Glenn and Maggie. I look in their direction and see a disappointed Glenn face with a wet hat with who knows what. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. It seemed there was a bump in the road with Maggie. What could Glenn possibly done to make Maggie mad? Glenn is the nicest, funniest person I know here, saying as I only know a couple people. Carl then walks up to me and tells me he has to do schoolwork. This left me alone; like always. Glenn walks to the RV and throws his hat to the ground.  
"What happened Glenn?" I innocently ask.  
He sighs."Something I did." He tells.  
I quickly notice that this conversation was going no where. He then climbs up the RV. I follow behind.  
"Glenn? Why am I always alone?"  
"What do you mean? You got me."  
"What I mean is why does everyone leave me. My Mom and Dad left. My Uncle left. My Aunt left. Then my brother and sister left."  
Glenn seemed faced with a difficult question.  
"It's not you if that's what your thinking. What is there not to like about you? You are a kind kid."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."  
A hour or so of just me and Glenn sitting went by when something seemed to have happened. The bald guy, Shane came walking to the RV with a meaning.

"You two seen where he went?  
"Who?" Glenn questioned.  
"Don't even try to shit me, okay." My skin crawled for I hadn't heard language like that since my parents left.  
"What?" Glenn said confusingly.  
"Dale, Glenn. Did you see where Dale went."  
"Yeah, he asked me to get him some water. He said he'd cover me on watch." Glenn replied now understanding the situation.  
I just sat there surveying the scene without a clue what was going on.  
"What about you kid." Shane then asked me.  
"No." I said  
Saying back to Glenn,"He was gone when you got back, huh?"  
"Is Dale okay?" I asked trying to get more involved and trying to act as if I cared.  
"Oh he's fine."  
"Then why he leave then?" I continued.  
Shane then turned back around staring deep into my soul. "So you wouldn't tell me which way he went?"  
"What do you mean? I asked.  
"I don't get get it." Glenn said flatly.  
"Nah man, you don't." He then stormed off assuming he went looking for Dale.  
"What was the about?" I said as I looked at Glenn.  
"I don't know." Glenn said slowly.  
Then something caught Glenn's eye. It was Maggie.  
"I'll be right back." He said as lowering himself down the ladder.  
From where I sat I couldn't hear everything, but I could see Maggie was mad at Glenn for something. Then eventually things turned out alright as Maggie and Glenn engaged into kissing. I was happy for Glenn. Someone cared for him in this messed up world.  
Shane out of no where starts speed walking from the tree line. Something was up. Shane had people gathered around him and was discussing something. I decided to stay back and mind own business. Then Rick and Herschel came out of the tree line with walkers. This had Shane ticked-off. Shane ran over than and started rambling about something. When I least expected I heard gun shots. This caught my attention even more. I got of the ladder and started to walk towards there. That's when things got bad. Shane had unleashed a whole barn of walkers.  
"Glenn? What's happening?"  
"Just stay back, John."  
I looked over to my right and could see Herschel on the ground looking in disbelief with a sobbing Maggie at his side. A barrage of gun fire went of when the doors opened. I didn't realize I had been walking more and more towards the walkers till a walker had grabbed hold of me. I panicked. I was completely overpowered by the walker. The walker had taken me to the ground whilst I held the walkers neck from my face.  
"John." Someone called out. I didn't know who because I was more focused on keeping this walker off me. The force of the walker weakened allowing me to push it off me. That was when I knew someone shot it in the head. It was Glenn. He had my back. Maggie then pulled me back and held me till the barrage of gun fire was over. I was not only covered in blood by also Maggie's tears. I started to cry not only because Maggie started to cry, but how I had allowed myself to get attacked like that. I had never been put in that situation before. Usually when I see a walker I have a chance to run, but at that moment I didn't. After a few quite seconds a growl could be heard. It was a girl. Carol started to cry Sophia. All I could do is look. I started to cry even more onto Maggie. Then there was the shot and the collapse of the limp body.


	3. Chapter 3

I turned around from Maggie's protection to avail the limp corpse of what was Sophia. No one said anything. All the could be heard we're the quiet sobs. Maggie's half-sister: Beth, started to make her way to one of the dead corpses. She pushed one over and the one she was trying to get to grabbed a hold of her. Everyone ran to Beth to pull off the walker. It ended when Andrea took a scythe and put it in the walker's head. Glenn walked over to me and picked up my 6 year old frame and carried me inside the house. He sat me on a chair and he and Maggie.

"So what happens now?" Maggie asked whilst cleaning the blood off me.

"We move on." Glenn said.

"Glenn, I don't know if I can move on. I was scared. I couldn't run." I said while choking on sobs.

"I'm sorry that had to happen to you Johnny." He said.

Maggie gave Glenn a worried look.

"Glenn can we stay? Herschel said we had to leave, but I don't really want to. I finally feel safe." I said with tears rolling down my cheek.

"I'm sure can figure something out Johnny." Maggie said in effort to comfort.

"I hadn't really thought about. I mean I-I want to..." Glenn's statement by Beth collapsing to the ground.

"Oh my god, Beth!" Maggie yelled.

"Help me take to her bed!" Maggie demanded.

I stayed perfectly still in my chair being content as can be. I realized they were going to help Beth, so I let myself out. I decided to take a walk in the woods. I still couldn't get over the fact I was almost killed. I found myself sitting along the creek that was nearby.

I began thinking what my parents would think of me now. I didn't mean much to them then, so I probably wouldn't mean much to them now. My mind also pondered on this new found sanctuary. It was the best thing I've had since...well since then. I didn't want to lose the farm or my new found friends, but Herschel threatened to kick us off the farm; which wasn't much of a threat but more of a demand.

Glenn said that he hadn't thought about the possibility of staying on the farm; leaving his friends. That didn' t matter much to me though. Where ever Glenn went, I went. I was about to finish up another thought, but that was when I was being attacked by a walker. Defenseless once again, all I could do is scream for help.

"Help!" I cried multiple times hoping someone would here me.

No one answered. I didn't have time for someone to yell back, so I ran. I made sure I didn't end up like Sophia. When I started to run out of breathe, I started to meander throughout the forest. I this point I started to realize I was lost. I was back at square one. Alone. I couldn't handle the fact I was no longer safe and alone.

"No, no, no, no!" I cried. I blew it. Just like I do with everything. No wonder Mom and Dad hated me so much.

"Whats the point." I said to myself while throwing my back against the tree. The walker that had been chasing me had finally caught up to me. I didn't flinch. I let it comes toward me. Maybe this was supposed to happen. Everyone that I cared for died, and now it was my turn. I could't run forever. Eventually something bad was going to happen. I guess I was just lucky to run into Glenn. I suppose that wasn't supposed to happen. The walker was about 3 feet away from me at his point. A gun had gone off hitting the walker dead center in the head. It was Rick Grimes.

"Why did you do that?" I yelled. He obviously confused. I guess he expected to me to embrace him and have me call him a hero.

"What?"He said in shock.

"You weren't supposed to kill it. It was supposed to kill me. I should be dead. Like my family."

"We need to get you back to the farm and have a talk."

I was very displeased at the moment. Rick was going to sit me down and yell at me, and tell me on how I could've hurt people. Rick took me back to the farm house and placed me in the arm chair. He looked me dead in the eye. I place my hands in my lap waiting for something to happen. Rick started to relax his body and started to walk away. I seen the shadow of his figure turn a corner and head up the stairs. The stairs creeked. At this moment I had two options: run or stay. For some reason my body couldn't move. Every part of my body seemed to be glued to the chair.

"He what?" I could hear Glenn's voice say.

This time it sounded like multiple people walk down the stairs. The stairs we're see-sawing back and forth with noise. I could see Glenn come towards me with a distressed look. I couldn't help but cry. What was he going to say?. "I hate you."?

"Glenn I'm sorry. I got lost and just couldn't handle it." I said while jumping into his arms. Be simply didn't say anything, but rubbed my back. Maggie eventually would join in and stroke my hair.

"I Hought I lost you. If I lost you I would have nothing to live for." I sobbed out.

"Never do that again Johnny. Never ever think that way." He said struggling with the last sentence.

"You look tired hun. You need to get some sleep. You can sleep on the couch for tonight." Maggie said quietly.

"Thank you Maggie."

"I'll get you some pillows and a blanket."

Glenn sat me in the couch, untied my shoes, and took them off for me. I then got in a position that I found comfortable.

"Glenn, you why I stopped?"

He started to look in my direction.

"I was running, but I ran out of breathe so I stopped. Then I didn't want to go on anymore. All I could do is run. I was defenseless."

"No not now. Earlier you wanted to die. I can trust you with a weapon yet. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"But what if..."

"You aren't leaving by yourself. You either can leave with me and Maggie, or with someone in the group, and if you are going too, you tell us."

My face relaxed at this. Glenn was going to take care of me. He actually cared about me.

"I've got the pillow and blankets hun."

Maggie placed the pillow behind my head and placed the blanket over my body.

"Thank you Maggie."

"No problem Johnny." She hugged me and kissed me on my forehead. Glenn would do the same. Glenn got up and proceeded to turn off the lights.

Maybe I was supposed to find Glenn. Maybe this was all supposed to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Light. The first thing I had seen when I woke up was bright lights. The windows were open allowing the sweet fall scent ventilate throughout the house. I did a couple twist and turns trying to go back to sleep, but it was to late for that. Looking out into the direction of the door I had notice someone had been sitting in the arm chair next to me. Maggie.

Why was Maggie watching me sleep? Where was Glenn?

"Good Morning sunshine." Maggie said walking towards me. Maggie had already been dressed in her outfit for the day, telling me I had been asleep for sometime. She had concern written all over her face; nothing was adding up.

"Maggie, where is Glenn."

"He and Rick went to go retrieve Herschel." I was filled with disappointment, which Maggie clearly read.

"I know, trust me, I didn't want him to go either, but Glenn is brave and strong. He will be back by supper."

I started to sniffle at this news. Maggie then wrapped her arms around me and embraced me in a hug.

"Now come on I made breakfast." Even though it took a whole day.

Before I even knew it; Glenn was back. Though chaos had erupted with Lori leaving, it wasn't that bad without Glenn. Maggie carried me in her arms and ran towards Glenn, not Herschel. I then left Maggie's arms and latched my arms around Glenn's neck.

"Hey bud, sorry I left without telling you." He said. I analyzed Glenn's face to check if any sympathy was there, and there was.

"It's alright, Maggie kept me company."

Glenn then was hugged by Maggie, but quickly denied it. Glenn clearly seemed distressed by his body language.

"What's wrong Glenn." I asked.

"Err... Nothing." He seemed like he was going to say something, but couldn't say the words. We walked inside to the house being trailed by Maggie

"Why don't you go upstairs and go find something to do." He said as he put me down.

This was easy for me. As a six year old boy my mind was filled with curiosity. I walked up the stairs and found myself accompanied by Carl.

"Guess what?" He said with excitement. I found a place to set my back against and sat down.

"What?" I asked

"I'm going to be big brother!"

"Woah. That's so cool. Is it going to be a boy or girl." I asked not knowing that was yet to be determined.

"Uh... We don't know yet."

"Let's go do something." He said.

"Well I can't, Glenn said I could only leave with him after what happened." I said with saddened look.

"Well that sucks, maybe I'll get you something I find from outside."

"Yeah, that'd would be cool!"

Well, see you around John."

"See ya Carl." I pondered for a while over the fact I was completely oblivious to what was happening down stairs. I could only hear bits and pieces.

"And I froze..."

"It's because what you said..." Wait, did Maggie say something mean?

"A bullet hit the wall behind me..."

"I hid to stay alive..." These words started to make me cry. I sprawled out across the floor and started to quietly cry with a sniffle here and there.

"I only thought of myself..." The words stopped there. The conversation had ended with what sounded like Glenn leaving. I wanted to go after him, but I let him have his space. I quickly grabbed a hold of myself and stopped crying. I sat against the wall for about the next half hour. Then Herschel came in assuming he came to check on Beth. Who was followed by Maggie, who wouldn't look at me. Maggie was in there for bit, she left after she started crying and yelling at her dad. Eventually Herschel would leave to God knows where and I would see the return of Maggie only this time she came by and got to my height. She started stroking my hair while giving me a sympathetic smile. When she walked into Beth's room all I could hear was cries and yells.

Then Andrea walked in to solve the problem. I seen Andrea exit allowing Beth to be alone. A few minutes had passed, and I heard something break.

"Beth are you alright?"

No response.

"Maggie! What's Beth doing." I heard lighting footsteps walk up the stairs in fear.

"Oh my God."Maggie ran into Beth's room and walked up to the Bathroom door. I got up to see what was happening.

"Beth!" Maggie then knocked a couple times.

"Beth!"

Lori then walked in.

"Is everything alright?" She asked

"Beth is in there, John heard something break."

Lori then joined in effort to save Beth.

"Where is the key." Lori asked.

"I don't know." Maggie responded.

"John start looking for the key." Lori yelled. I looked under the bed, through the drawers, and BINGO! The key was inside a box in the closet.

"I found a key." I yelled giving the key to Lori.

"That might be it." Maggie said in relief.

Lori put the key in the hole and turned it unlocking the door. Turning the knob availed a crying Beth.

"I'm sorry." She said while crying. The sight made me feel sick. Never had I ever seen such a mess on a human being. I never got to see such a horrible thing before till now. I felt my body go white. I felt like all circulation in my body had ceased. I walked down stairs and laid on the couch due to the sick feeling inside me.

I was woken up by the gentle feeling of one's hand on my shoulder. I slowly open my eyes to reveal Maggie.

"You need to get up hun'. We're going to have a meeting in here."

"But I don't feel good, I just want to sleep." I confuted.

"Alright, I let you sleep in my bed."

I was picked up and carried up the stairs into Maggie's room for the time being. She gently placed me in her bed in the most comfortable way possible.

"I'll wake you when we're done."

By then I had already been asleep. It wasn't until night when I was woken up. I realized I hadn't been woken up by anyone, but by screeching screams. This made me hop out of bed and head to where they came from. I had to make sure everyone was okay. It was a bit hard to find where everyone was, but I found them eventually. I seen everyone gathering around something, but I couldn't quite make out what it was. I inched a closer to find it was Dale. Dale had his whole stomach area bitten. I found the scene disturbing. Glenn had found me and tried to shield me, but I resisted.

"No, I can't I have to watch, I have to sometime."

Rick couldn't do the job, so Daryl stepped in and offered to do it. The sight was painful, but it was over now. Thankfully. The cause of all this was said to have been caused by that new stranger. But how could he do such a thing?


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the day we moved into Herschel's house. The move made me feel pretty happy inside saying as this was going to be permanent; meaning we could stay on the farm.

I was walking in the dinning room going into the kitchen, when Maggie had came around the corner.

"You can put your stuff up in my room." Directing her statement towards Glenn.

"I was going to put my stuff with John's. I'll stay down here."

I then pulled on Glenn's shoulder to say something.

"You can go with Maggie, I can handle myself."

"First of all, I don't know if I wanna be with Maggie right now, and second of all, you can not handle yourself." He said with a smirk.

"I can to." I pouted.

"Cannot." He responded.

"Rick!"

"Rick!"

I was sitting in the house playing with my newly found truck Glenn found on one of his runs, when the deep voice was heard shouting. I was the only one inside the house at the time, because everyone else earlier went out because Randall had left. I dropped what I was doing to go outside with everyone else.

"He's armed. He's got my gun!" A bloody faced Shane appeared out of the woods. From the looks of it, his nose was broken too.

"Everyone back in the house; Glenn and Daryl come with us." Rick demanded.

"Don't worry I'll be back." Glenn said. I hugged him worrying for his life. Maggie then swooped me up and headed for the house.

"Your gonna be alright, we're all gonna be alright." She said in effort to comfort me.

I wanted to cry but couldn't. I knew Glenn was going to be okay.

Me and Carl both went up stairs and looked out the window for what seemed to be a hour.

"We can't just leave them out there." Carl complained.

"Well it's not like there is much we can do." I responded.

"But there is." Carl confuted.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to be a hero John? Save people's lives?"

Carl reached down and grabbed my deepest imagination my 6 year old brain had.

"Yeah!"

"Then we got to go out there and find Randall."

"But how? People will make us stay."

"Follow me and we'll get out of here."

At this point I had forgotten what Glenn had said to me about not leaving. All I thought about was being a hero.

Me and Carl slipped pass people's sight and quietly left the house.

"Follow me." He said.

We were heading towards the field when a shot rang out and a moan cried out.

We both ran to where we thought it came from. We got closer to see a man stabbing another man with a knife.

"Dad?" Carl cried. I stood behind Carl for he had the gun and I didn't; he could protect us.

The man who stabbed the other man was Rick. He than got up and started to say,"Carl...John. You know...You both should be back at the house."

Carl then brought up his gun, and aimed it in Rick's direction. His gun clicked indicating he was ready to fire.

Rick than began to persuade Carl to put the gun down. But what he didn't know was that there was a walker behind him.

The shot rang. Hitting the walker in the head. But that walker was Shane. Rick killed Shane.

We started to walk back to the house when Carl started to play 20 Questions with his dad. Rick was about to answer one of Carl's question when I pointed something out.

"Walkers." I said while pointing in the direction of the walkers.

"Oh my God. Go go go go go go go." Rick whispered.

Rick then set us down at a tree bear the barn

"Follow close, we can't get around them."

Carl lead the way with me following towards the barn. Once we got in Rick put a piece of wood between the door's handles to slow down the walkers from getting inside.

Rick began pouring gas all around the barn floor.

"Ok. Up there hurry."

"What about you." Carl argued.

"I'll be right there." He said to Carl.

Rick then handed me a lighter. "Drop the lighter when I say."

Panic was filled throughout my body. What if I don't make it. Glenn will be sad and alone.

Me and Carl made our way up the ladder when Rick unleashed the hoard of walkers.

"Now John."

I turned on the lighter and dropped onto the barn floor; making the barn ignite with flames.

As almost on que the RV rolled up by our exit. Rick guided and help us on and off the RV. Though, by the sounds of it, the person driving it didn't make. Judging by the screams, it may be Jimmy.

Rick next plan of action was for us to head for the woods. He had us circle around the infested walker areas till we ended up at the house to avail no one except Herschel. Rick saved Herschel's life and managed to get to come with us.

"Herschel did you see Glenn or Maggie?"

"No." He coldly responded.

This caused me a pic of grief in me. But in the hind sight it didn't me they weren't dead.

Looking back at the farm made me sad. Here I thought I was safe. This just proves to me nothing is safe.

We headed towards the highway where the group had originally been before I came along.

"Wait where's Mom? You said she'd be here."

"Glenn and Maggie aren't here either." I pouted starting to quietly cry.

"Shhhh... You guys need to be quiet alright? Please."

This made Carl even more angry and Carl set off into his own direction. I went and sat against the car we came here with.

I really miss Glenn and Maggie. Without them I just don't feel safe.

A growl could be heard coming near by. Rick directed us to get behind the car and wait for the walker to leave.

Rick then got to our height and told us news we didn't want to hear.

"Carl, John. It's not safe here. I'm sorry." I didn't want to believe him. We had to wait for the others.

Then the unbelievable happened. The hearing of a motorcycle was music to my ears. I had seen a band of vehicles coming our way. They we're our people. We all then got to the circle where we had been originally.

I had seen Maggie and Glenn's car pull up causing great joy inside me. I couldn't wait so I got to there car before they even got out.

"Glenn!" I had yelled. I jumped into his arms after waiting to see him for hours.

"I'm sorry Glenn, me and Carl wanted to save you guy's."

"It's okay. I'm just glad your alright."

Everyone had gotten together and hugged there loved ones. Maggie even came over to kiss me on the forehead.

Coming with the news if living came of the news of dead. Names were named off of who died.

"I'm never gonna leave again Glenn." I cried into Glenn's shoulder.

"I say we head East." T-Dog said.

"Stay off the main roads. The bigger the roads, the more assholes like this one." Daryl said while shooting a walker in the head with his crossbow.

Soon enough we were on the road again. This time I was with Glenn and Maggie, trying to keep my promise to Glenn by not leaving him.

Honk. We could hear the sound of the car honking behind us indicating we stop. A pestered Rick came walking out of the car.

"Running on fumes."

"We can't stay here." Maggie adds on.

"What if everyone gets in a car." I say in effort to help with the situation.

Glenn looks at me and says,"We all can't fit in one car."

"Well have to make a run for gas in the morning." Rick decides.

"Spend the night here." Carol asks.

"I'm freezing." Carl complains.

The group was making the situation harder for Rick. I kinda felt bad for him. Having to make all these decisions with people complaining.

"Well build a fire, yeah?" Lori tells the group.

"You go out looking for firewood stay close." Daryl cautions.

After that people continued to complain to Rick, but Rick finally got ahold of the situation deciding to make a perimeter and get gas in the morning.

"Glenn and I can make a run now, trying to scrounge some gas." Maggie offers. I look at Maggie with a sad look and hug her saying,"No, I just found you guys, you can't leave. I promised I'd never leave you guys again."

Rick then points at a place that seems to be like a stone dam. He says that is where we will stay for the night.

Rick then reveals a jaw dropping statement.

"We're all infected."

"At the C.D.C, Jenner told me, whatever it is, we all carry it."

I couldn't believe it. Here I thought you could die of old age when you really turn into a walker afterwards. This shocking revelation got to my head. Hours upon hours I had thought about this.

I finally came back to reality, to hear these words from Rick.

"Your staying, this isn't a democracy anymore." These words would send shivers down my spine.


	6. Chapter 6

3.2.1. Rick counted with his fingers before barging through the door.

It had been 9 months since the farm. I was still 6 and we have been scavenging houses since then.

When we did this I would usually stay back and protect the women, with also helping with the disposing of bodies. On one occasion I had gone a building to help. T-Dog was pinned on the ground near the entrance of a house and I was right by the entrance. I acted quickly and swiftly killed the walker that was overpowering T-Dog. He said he owed me one, but hasn't done anything for me since, which I don't really mind.

"Clear?" I ask Rick.

"Clear." He said quietly. I grabbed some bags and shuffled along with the rest into the house. I set my bags in the living room and started to help out.

Glenn and Maggie had already gotten ahead of me with the bodies, so I decided to look for food. I looked in the kitchen to see Carl.

"Food." He said.

"Dog Food?" I said disgustingly. With this I moved on throughout the house to find nothing but a pack of AA batteries.

I popped out my old batteries and replaced my new batteries into my flashlight. I clicked the button a few times to make sure it worked.

I slowly walked into the living room and sat on Maggie's lap.

"Whatcha find?" She whispered out of curiosity.

"Just some batteries for my flashlight." I looked up and saw a vibrant smile.

Carl had attempted to open his new finding, but Rick took and threw it into a fireplace.

"Psst." T-Dog sounded. Walkers we're outside the house. This gave us the que to leave. I grabbed my things and made my way for the car.

We stopped our caravan in the middle of the road. Here I stayed in the car while the others discussed plans on what to do next. They laid out the map on the hood.

Here I took a nap, but managed to hear cities like Greenville and Newnan. I started to learn Georgia city names from my free time. I just spent hours looking at the map.

I was woken up by Beth.

"Hey sleepyhead, you need to wake up."

"Why?"

"We're heading somewhere. A prison actually. Rick and Daryl found it when out hunting. He says we can be safe there." She explained.

"But aren't there villains at prisons." I questioned.

"If you consider walkers villains, then yes."

We we're just outside the prison. Everything went quick because it had to be quick. We were against the clock. If we we're out to long; walkers would get us.

"Watch the backside." Rick ordered. I followed his order and had my knife held out in front of me.

Rick opened he fence with some plyers and ushered everyone inside some sort of fenced hallway. This lead us to the gate to the prison yard.

"If we can shut that gate, prevent more from filling the yard, we can pick of these walker. We can take the field by the night." Rick said to everyone.

"So how do we shut that gate?" Herschel confuted.

"I'll do it." Glenn offered. I protested by saying,"It's too dangerous, you could get killed."

"Glenn, Maggie, and Beth draw as many you can over there. Daryl go back to the other tower. Carol you've become a pretty good shot, take your time. Herschel, you Carl take this tower. I'll run for the gate." Rick directed.

"What about me Rick?" Rick got to eye level with me.

"I need you to make sure nothing gets through the gate. If things go bad I need you to ready to open it for me."

"But I can help more. I can..." I was cut off by Rick.

"Your to young and vulnerable, we don't want you to get hurt. Your time will come."

"Fine." I felt useless. For crying out loud Carl is even helping.

Rick successfully slipped through the walkers and closed off the other gate. All the others picked off the rest of the walkers inside the field.

Everyone triumphed our victory. For once in a long time, we we're safe. That night I had fell asleep between Glenn and Maggie peacefully.

Where are you going?" I say to both Glenn and Maggie.

"We are going to clear a cell block out. When we do we sleep inside walker-free." Glenn said.

"You know how I feel when you leave."

"We'll be safe." Maggie said while getting my height.

"We'll be able to sleep in the same room like a family." The word family ran throughout my head. Glenn and Maggie were my family, yet I never called them Mom or Dad.

"Promise?" I say.

"Promise." Glenn and Maggie both say. They both got closer and kissed me.

I watched the 5 that went in to clear the walkers out anxiously. By the time they we're done my hands were completely soaked in sweat. But it wasn't over, they still had to clear the cell block.

"I hope they're alright." I said.

"I'm sure they are, I know they are." Lori responded.

I seen T-Dog run out to open the gate. The coast was clear.

"Home sweet home." Glenn said.

"This place is kinda scary." I tell Carl.

"We've had worse. Like the storage units."

"Me and Daryl both have a set of keys." Rick tells everyone.

"In the morning we'll find a cafeteria and infirmary."

I walk in into our cell. Before I had gotten there Glenn and Maggie were already there.

"See I told you, we have our own room, like a family." Maggie says.

That next morning they had gone out once again. But when they came back, they also brought chaos. Herschel was bitten.


	7. Chapter 7

"Herschel?" I say.

"Oh my God he's gonna turn." I hear Beth say.

"P...Part of his leg is gone, what happened." I ask on the verge of tears.

"We cut it off." Someone said but I couldn't see who.

"Maybe got it off in time." Lori said.

"John, you don't need to see this." Maggie tells me.

I tried to say words but couldn't.

I found myself walking out of the cell block away from the chaos.

It was dark, but I remembered I had my flashlight. I walked through the halls looking for a place to go, something to do. In the distance I could hear walkers though.

I gasped. I could only take on one at a time. Not multiple. I found a door to get into and locked my self in there.

Luckily it was filled with a lot of good stuff. Meds, food, water, and a gun. I never had a gun before. I thought it might be handy to have a gun a some point.

I walked out too find that the door way was filled with walkers and they started to pile through.

I started to panic. I stabbed one but lost the knife in it's head with plenty of other walkers to kill.

At this moment I pulled out the pistol I had just found. I aimed it at he head of a walker and killed one. There was still two left. I shot three more bullets but didn't hit any of the walkers. I tried shooting again but ran out. I threw my gun at the walker in effort to do something.

I was now pinned against the wall. I couldn't do anything. I could try and run, but I would probably die in the process. When all hope was lost the two walkers dropped to the floor. Carl killed them both.

I ran over to thank Carl. I picked up the bag and we both made our way back to the cell block.

"Maggie! Do Glenn! I got stuff."

"Wait what?" Glenn said confused on what I did.

"I got some stuff that looked valuable."

Glenn searched through the bag and was amazed at what I found.

"Alcohol, gauze, bandages." He said.

"Where did you get this from?"

"I don't know I just wandered in the halls. Carl saved my life."

"Carl?" Lori said.

"I saved John's life!" Carl argued.

"It's nice and all-." Lori was cut off by Carl running away.

"You shouldn't of left John. You could of gotten killed. You see what happened to Herschel. What if that happened to you?" Glenn said.

"I uh-."

"Just go back in the cell." Maggie told me.

I went back in the cell, and continued my unfinished puzzle for the rest of the day.

I could hear gasps and cheerful laughs outside the cell. I went outside to Herschel's cell to see what happened. By some miracle Herschel made it.

I felt good inside. There's a good chance that the stuff I found in the infirmary helped save Herschel's life. I felt like I actually contributed to the group.

I went back in the infirmary to go find somethings that may help Herschel walk. I was looking around and I found the walker that I had killed with my knife with in it's head.

I took the knife and continued searching. I also had found the pistol I had found earlier. No bullets, but it could be useful. Rummaging through a closet I found a pair of crutches. Perfect for Herschel.

Herschel was getting used to his new found life. I'm sure it wouldn't be the same for him, but we're all glad he's just alive. We walked outside to see the joy on everyone's faces. While in the moment everything took a turn for the worst.

"Walkers! Look out!" Carl yelled.

I stood still in place not knowing what to do. A walker got close enough it grabbed ahold of me. I took my knife and insterted it into it's head. I pushed the walker off and started running perpendicular to the walkers.

I found myself alone. I opened a door and closed it immediately with my back to it. I stood there huffing and puffing.

Shadows appeared around the corner.

"Oh no." I said under my breathe.

I was trapped between the door and walkers. Either way I went there would be walkers.

I took a chance. There was only two walkers going towards me. So I the my knife at one hoping it would kill one. And it did. Now here came the hard part. I had to successfully tackle the other one to the ground and get the knife and stab it.

I bull rushed the the walker to the ground. I took the knife out of the other walker's head and fiercely stabbed the one I tackled.

I got to what seemed to be a familiar place and waited for people to come back. No one came.

I went back to where I last saw everyone and there they we're. I had come in at the worst time though. Rick was crying. Carl was crying. Maggie and Glenn we're crying. Someone might have died.

Everyone turned there heads to see what the creaking of the door was. Maggie picked up her head and saw me. She and Glenn both took off running towards me. Maggie swooped me up and began kissing and hugging me. Then Glenn.

"Oh my God we thought you died." Maggie said.

"We didn't see you." Glenn piped in.

"Wh-What happened." I asked.

No one answered. I didn't ask again knowing something happened.

Rick picked up an axe and made his way into C Block.

I then noticed a baby in Carl's hands. But no Lori. I finally put together the puzzle. Lori died during birth.

A trail of tears ran down my cheek. Maggie then passed me to Glenn. He attempted to coo me but didn't work.

"Why did Lori have to die?" I choked out.

No answer.

I closed my eyes and rest my head on Glenn's shoulder. I felt my body being passed on but I didn't know who. I just closed my eyes and continued crying.

"You need to get some sleep son." I finally opened my eyes. I looked around and saw it was Herschel saying it. Then I saw the baby. The baby is going to be safe here once we get rid of the walkers.

We had gotten back into the cells and could relax.

"Glenn?"

"What's up bud?" He said quietly.

"You know, your right. I almost did die."

"Are you bit? Scratches?" He questioned.

"No. I killed three walkers." I flatly said.

He almost looked disturbed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't be there for you."

"It's alright. I just wanted to tell you."

On the corner of my eye I could see Daryl and Maggie return.

"Maggie!" I said running into her arms.

She picked me up and kissed me a couple times on the head.

"I got you something." She said.

"What is it?"

"A coloring book and some crayons. Thought it would keep you busy."

"Thank you." I said while hugging her again.

"John, we're letting you know ahead of time me and Maggie are going out on a run in the morning." Glenn told me.

"What? I can't have both of you guys gone at the same time. Is it alright if I come with? I can help." I plead.

Glenn glares at Maggie.

"Fine. You have to promise me you have to be by our side 1000% of the time. I mean within feet from us. If you don't do that I won't let you come with us ever again."

"Yes. I promise." I agree.

I held hands with Maggie the whole time we went. Where ever she went I went. We we're being a productive team. A productive family. On the corner of my eye I see something.

"Glenn! Walker!"

"Merle?" Glenn said.

"Woah! Wow!" The strange man said.

"You made it out." Glenn said surprised.

The man with the knife arm was getting closer.

"Back the hell up." Maggie barked.

The man was slowly getting closer.

"Get in the car." Glenn told me.

I did as told. Then a shot ran out hitting the car. I got down on the car floor.

"You shoot me; she dies." I heard. I started to sob. I didn't want Maggie to get hurt.

"Your coming with me." The man named Merle said.

"And you're driving." He added.

Glenn got in the driver's seat while at gunpoint. Maggie sat next to embracing me the whole time.

We finally ended up at this place. The man took us to a weird place. It had steel walls. The guy started to separate us.

"Wait no. I can't leave them!" I cried. I let my whole body go limp and the man dragged me.

"Don't say anything! We're going to get you!" Glenn said. That was the last time I heard him for a while.

The man picked me up and threw me into a room with white walls. Here I sat in the corner till someone else came in.

"What are you doing bud'? The man with a bandana on asked.

"Where are they?" I sobbed out.

"There's no point in crying for Mommy and daddy. It's just me and you."

"My name is Crowley. What's yours?"

"John." I said hoping he will let me go.

"So John, easy or hard?

I didn't say anything.

"Easy?! Or Hard?!" He began to yell.

I didn't say anything.

"Alright, hard it is."

He left the room. I thought I had won making him go away.

I was beyond wrong.

Crowley barged in the room.

"So your parents don't want to tell us where your group is. Maybe you will?"

I didn't answer.

"Don't make me do this kid."

No answer.

"Fine!"

He took my hand and jabbed his knife through it.

I screamed on the top of my lungs. I started to get dizzy from possibly passing out. I look at what was of my hand. The knife was still there with blood oozing from the core of the landing.

"Are you going to talk now?"

"No. I wont." I sobbed. I was at this point crying uncontrollably.

He took a wrench and swing it at my knee cap.

I didn't scream this time. I didn't have enough energy to. I just sat there wimpering.

Crowley was displeased and suprised at the same time.

"Let me see your other hand."

He took my hand and pulled the knife or of the other. He began carving a C onto it.

"Your my prop-." Crowley was cut short by Merle.

A half C was left on my hand.

"Bring the kid to his parents." Merle ordered.

Crowley grabbed my limp body and dragged me to the other room.

My vision was blurry, but I could see Glenn and Maggie.

"John...baby? What did you do to him?" Maggie demanded.

"I thought you seeing him might make you talk."

"I'm so sorry for bringing you John." Glenn cried out.

"Where is your group?" The unfamiliar person asked.

Nothing was said ,but sobs were heard.

"Crowley continue." Merle ordered.

Crowley began finishing his C onto my hand.

This time I let out a scream. The pain was unbearable.

"Prison. We're at the prison." Maggie blurted out.

"Good. You can have your boy back." The strange man said.

I was thrown into the arms of Glenn. I was facing Crowley as he left. He smirked at me. I was going to kill him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Daddy...  
Mommy..." My eyes were closed, but my lips moved. I could feel someone stroking my thick brown hair.  
"We're going to get out of here baby." Maggie cooed.  
"I'm going to kill all of them." I could hear Maggie say.  
"Dosen't matter. As long as he-." Glenn got cut off.  
"No. I promise."  
"We just need to get you two help."  
I blacked out from there.

"Stop it please." Glenn pleaded.  
I was being kicked multiple times to be waken up.  
Crowley sat me up and placed me next to Glenn.  
"Glad we could catch up." Merle said.  
"You guys keep looking at me." Glenn told us.  
Glenn grasped my hand tight.  
"I love you Glenn and John." Maggie said before a bag was put over her head. Then Glenn, finally with me. I couldn't see anything. We we're being walked out somewhere. I had to carried out for I couldn't walk with my new broken knee cap. Though I could hear something.  
A can was being rolled out. *Bang*  
I couldn't see or hear anything after that, I just fell to the floor. I lost consciousness again.

 _"Johnny. Pick yourself up."_  
 _"Daniel?"_  
 _"You just going to give up now. Like mom and dad. Or do you not remember? They left us with Mary. Then looked what happened. Me and Mary died. Look Maggie and Glenn love you. You can't just leave them. Not now. You've made it to far." A realistic Daniel said._

My arm twitches.

 _"That's it?" Daniel says._  
 _"An arm twitch? Mary would be disappointed in you." Daniel continues._  
 _"Mary is dead, just like you are." I fire back._  
 _"Your right Mary is dead, but she is still with you, just like I am right now."_

I open my eyes.

I stare at the bunk above me. No words came out. I just laid there.

I rolled myself over landing on the cold ground.  
"Hel-lp." I managed to say.  
I could hear people talking.  
"Help!" I said a bit louder.  
I put myself up on my good knee letting the other drag.  
I walk around my cell's corner to see most of the group around a table.  
"Your up." Rick said astonished at the situation.  
I got blindsided from behind when I was picked up by Glenn.  
"Ow!" I screeched.  
"Sorry, Im just glad your back. I'm sorry for bringing you to the run. I did not know that would happen. What they-."  
I kiss his cheek and embrace him further in a hug.  
Maggie puts her palms around my face and hugs me.  
"We didn't-...know you would be up. You had a scared for a while. But here you are." She says.  
"We need to get you out of here." She continues.  
"Wait why?" I ask.  
"We need you to hide. We're defending this place from the Governor." Glenn speaks up.  
"We'll have you with Carl, Beth, Herschel, and Judith. It will be safe."  
Maggie assures me.

We we're set just outside the prison while the others held the Governor and his soldiers off.  
"You think there alright?" I ask Herschel.  
"They'll be just fine." He reassures me.  
A kid stumbled upon us. He was one of the Governor's soldiers.  
"Don't shoot." He pleaded.  
"I'll give you my gun."  
He slowly handed his gun to Carl, but Carl shot him before he had the chance.  
I did t say anything. I was purely frightened by his sight. I never seen someone killed by another person. Only by walkers.

Soon after we had won the battle, we headed back to the prison.  
"We won!" I cheerfully said.  
"Not yet. The Governor can still come back." Rick said.  
I was then carried towards Glenn and Maggie by Beth who then took me.  
"I'm glad you guys are safe." I told them.  
"We are too." Glenn replied.

Rick, Daryl, and Michonne "new person" headed out to Woodbury. Me, Glenn, and Maggie were sitting in our cell.  
"Daddy?" I ask.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why did Crowley hurt me. Did he hurt you guys too?" I innocently ask.  
"What he did to you was awful. No kid should go through that. I promise you, if I ever see him again, I will kill him." He tells me.  
"Did hurt you?" I ask.  
"Yes. But that doesn't matter. I that matters is you and Mommy."  
"Ok." I say.  
I roll over to my side facing the wall.  
"We got company." Daryl said to us all.  
Glenn grabbed his gun and Maggie grabbed her gun.  
"Stay here." Glenn told me.  
I obviously didn't stay wanting to know what was going on. I asked Carol to take me to see what was going on. She picked me up and we went outside. I saw bus coming into the prison. These we're Woodbury people, but not to attack us. To join us.  
"I thought they hated us." I said to Carol.  
"No, these are just people. Not fighters." She replied.  
I started to smile. We could be like a city. Not obviously like New York City or Chicago, but a city that worked together. We could grow food, have families, and have fun. 


End file.
